The present invention is generally directed to article dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a modular article dispensing apparatus which can store and dispense articles or products of various sizes.
In retail environment, an important aspect of marketing is visual reinforcement of the products to appeal to the buying consumers. Applying enhanced display of the products is becoming increasingly critical in retail marketing, as the number of products being marketed continues to grow and as the consumers are being constantly challenged to select and purchase from a growing number of competing products. This presents an interesting, yet challenging dilemma to the retailers who typically have fixed shelf space, but need to constantly display a growing number of competing products on one hand, and to provide sufficient display space to different types of products, on the other hand. In this regard, it is not uncommon to see different types of product display and dispensing devices, each custom designed and constructed to accommodate a specific item. This requires manipulation and arrangement of multiple dispensing devices, all competing for the same shelf space. In addition, since multiple dispensing devices have to be arranged in a limited space, retailers are forced to assign priority of displaying one item over another, thereby reducing visibility of the omitted items. All of this adds to more marketing dilemma for a retailer in an already very challenging market.
In summary, conventional dispensing devices are generally custom designed and constructed to dispense only a specific item. In other words, their design and construction is not versatile to accommodate different sized products for home, retail, institutional, and/or industrial environment.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an article dispensing apparatus, which can be easily used to display and dispense articles of various sizes.
Examples of various dispensers and vending machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,852,327; 3,254,792; 4,712,712; 4,834,263; 5,009,329; 5,228,590; 5,356,033; 5,462,198; 5,680,744; 5,743,430; and, Des. 198,889.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus which overcomes the drawbacks associated with conventional dispensing devices.
An object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus which can be used to display and dispense articles of various sizes for the home, retail, institutional, and/or industrial environment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus which includes a modular, scalable storage unit (or bin) for near-sequentially delivering articles of various sizes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus which dispenses products on a near first-in, first-out basis. Inventory rotation assures that time-sensitive products are moved properly and are continually in-view.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus which can be easily constructed from an injection-molded thermoplastic material. When molded from a clear or transparent material, such as polystyrene or polycarbonate, product display is accentuated, and product inventory accounting (on-shelf stock) can be more readily achieved.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus wherein the storage capacity of a single base or primary unit (dispensing bin) can be easily scaled with the addition of single or multiple expansion units or bins, vertically scaled to minimize floor or counter space. With the addition of expansion or secondary units, products can be front-loaded into the apparatus without sliding or otherwise moving the entire unit or assembly. As a result, time and convenience in loading of the products is significantly improved.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus which is flexible enough to function as a standalone counter-top dispenser, a slide-out drawer unit, a wall-mounted container, or a linear or two-dimensional storage array.
Still yet an additional object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus wherein a pivoting ramp is provided in the dispensing bin that is both adjustable and removable to accommodate products of different size and shape and optimize product flow capability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus which has sufficient strength to support vertical nesting or stacking of both expansion bins and additional dispensing bins to maximize space efficiency. The article dispensing apparatus is further versatile in that lateral nesting of the dispensing and expansion bins is possible, resulting in a strong array of bins with a minimum of shelving interleaves. Therefore, multi-celled configurations, both in vertical and horizontal directions, are possible.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus wherein removable, re-configurable access doors and lids may be optionally provided for product security and protection from dust and other contaminants.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus which is simple in design, construction and configuration and does not require any additional mechanism for sequentially feeding of the products, since the products preloaded into either an expansion bin or a dispensing bin are fed by gravity and guided by their respective ramps to the dispensing opening.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus wherein the adjustable ramp in the dispensing bin optimizes the flow of different-sized products. The products are manually removed at the front catch of the return ramp and, upon removal, a near-sequential flow is initiated until products again come into contact with the front catch.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus which can be easily used to display and dispense products, such as hardware, pens, markers, bulk produce/candy, medical supplies, electrical supplies/connectors, cylindrical or small miscellaneous products. The article dispensing apparatus of the present invention can be used in a wide spectrum of marketing areas, such as hardware stores, convenience stores, industrial supply stores, electrical supply stores, home improvement stores, grocery stores, art/craft stores, auto parts stores, medical supply/hospitals/clinics, restaurants, etc.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus which can be molded in clear or opaque plastic, and can be further colored-coded based on the type of product contained therein thereby providing a visual indication for the ease of location and selection of the products, particularly to the consumers.
In summary, the main object of the present invention is to provide an article dispensing apparatus which is modular, simple in construction, scalable for near-sequentially delivering various sized products for the home, retail, institutional, and/or industrial environment.
In accordance with the present invention, an article dispensing apparatus, includes a bin for storing articles to be dispensed therefrom. The bin includes front, rear, left, right, top and bottom, and an adjustable ramp for accommodating articles of various sizes.